Love Aboard The RMS Titanic
by tayrox
Summary: Kyo, Yuki and Tohru are taken back in time to April 10th 1912, the boarding of the RMS Titanic. Kyo and Yuki got first class tickets, but Tohru can only afford third class. What will happen to the three during the Titanic's final moments?
1. Welcome Aboard

**Chapter 1 - Welcome Aboard**

* * *

Tohru Honda's eyes flutter open as the sun lets it's golden rays land on her eyes. Tohru glanced at her clock. 7:03am. She sat up and streched, today she couldn't wait to get to school! In history class there are going to learn about the RMS Titanic! She zipped up the back of her skirt and began to unbutton her PJ top. As she finished fixing her hair a knock came upon her door. She took and good look at her hair and faced the door.

"Come in!" her calming voice called. The door slide open and Tohru turned to see Yuki Sohma standing at her door. "Good morning Yuki! Is everything ok?" Tohru said. Yuki walked in a little closer to her.

"Ms. Honda, you have circles under your eyes, did you get enough sleep last night?" Tohru blushed slightly. Honestly she hadn't. She was so exited to learn about the Titanic she hadn't gotten much sleep! She had never heard of the Titanic and couldn't wait to learn about it!

"I'm just exited for today!" she replied with a smile. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"Anything is fine by me Ms. Honda! I'll go wake Shigure and Kyo." he said walking down the hall. Tohru tucked her hair behind her ear as she ran down the stairs. She pulled the small scrap of cloth that was the door to the Sohma family kitchen out of the way and made her way to the fridge. She grabbed some milk and eggs and began to mix batter for pancakes.

* * *

"Please enter class and take your seats." _'You don't need to ask me twice!'_ Tohru thought. She ran to her seat and sat down as her history teaches ushered people into the classroom. Tohru was so exited about this class she could hardly sit still! On the board was a big picture of a ship and people waving at it. There was a map with a circle near the coast of Newfoundland that above it read: 41° 43′ 57″ N, 49° 56′ 49″ W. _'I wonder what that means...'_ she wondered. She glanced over at Kyo who was playing with a rubber band, then at Yuki who was writing on a scrap piece of paper.

"Ok class, let's begin!" the teacher's voice boomed through the classroom. "Today we are going to be talking about the RMS Titanic. We are going to start with when the ship was being built." Tohru payed very close attention as their teacher talked about the building and how long it took. "Now we reach, April 10th, 1912." the teacher said. Suddenly Tohru felt woozy. Everything in the room began going black and white. She held her head as she was feeling lightheaded. She glanced around the classroom; Yuki and Kyo were holding their heads as well. Suddenly all the other students and their teacher starting getting hazy and then disappeared. The classroom vanished and the three teens were thrown onto the floor, their desks had vanished as well. All they could see was white. Their clothes and skin were black and white yet they were standing in a solid, blank white room. Yuki walked over to Tohru and helped her up, Tohru was still holding her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo yelled. Tohru felt faint, she began to close her eyes. Yuki and Kyo began to do the same. Everything went black. Tohru's eyes popped open again along with Yuki and Kyo's. They looked around. They were in a street. There were no cars simply carriages with horses pulling them.

"Where are we?" Yuki asked looked around. Tohru was in a big puffy yellow gown with bows and laces around her waist, where Yuki and Kyo where in suits. Yuki felt something in his hand.

"What's that Yuki?" Tohru asked. Kyo noticed the same thing in his hand. It was a slip of paper that read:

* * *

_**PERMISSION GRANTED TO COME ABOARD WHITE STAR LINE'S**_

_**RMS TITANIC** _

_ISMAY, IMRIE AND CO.,_

PASSENGER NAME: _Yuki Sohma _

AGE:__16 _

_CLASS: _[X]1ST []2ND []3RD

CLASS:_ 1st _ CABIN: D-6

* * *

"Eh!" Tohru cried. _'Why do they have passes to get onto the Titanic? It started sailing in 1912! Right now it's 2012!'_ Tohru thought panicing. She turned to a man walking by. "Excuse me sir, what is the date...today?" she asked hesitating. The man gave her an odd look.

"Today is the 10th of April 1912 Ms. The boarding of the Titanic!" Tohru looked to the left and there she saw the most amazing thing she has ever seen; the Titanic, in the flesh-or steel. Yuki and Kyo were in as much shock as she was. "So, we're boarding the Titanic?" Tohru squealed. _'What is going on?'_ she thought.

"Where's your ticket Ms. Honda?" Tohru looked in her hands and in the little purse she had over she shoulder: nothing.

"I don't have a ticket!" she said.

"Attention everyone!" The three turned to stare at a man with a very long mustache standing in front of a croud. "The Titanic will be leaving in 10 minutes!" he cried. Tohru began to panic! Already she was traveled into the past 100 years, and now she wasn't going to be with Yuki or Kyo? How could this day get any worse!

"Ms. Honda?" Tohru almost in tears turned to Yuki. Yuki hated seeing her in that way. "Go see if you can find a ticket." he said.

"Wait a minute, we're getting on this thing?" Kyo said angerly. Yuki gave him a cold stare.

"Right now, we have no clue where we are and this ship is our only means of shelter. This is where we'll have to stay until we figure out what to do." Yuki said. Kyo let out a big frustrated sigh.

"Any other option?" he asked annoyingly.

"Yes, the streets." Kyo tried to look tough but really he didn't want to have to stay on the streets. "Now Ms. Honda, try to find a ticket, we'll figure out how to get on board." Tohru nodded and dashed off holding her dress up. She dashed into a bar on the corner and saw one man holding some tickets in his hand. She dashed up to him. She looked in her purse, she had $55 in it. She faced him.

"Excuse me sir, how much money would cost to buy of of those tickets?" she asked. The man thought. Then looked at her.

"I have second and third class tickets. Second class is 70 dollars and third class is 50." he said. What Tohru didn't know is that he had slightly raised the price, normal tickets would have cost 60 dollars for second class and 40 dollars for third class. But right now, Tohru didn't have the time. She fished out the money and handed it to him and in return he handed her a small ticket. She grabbed it, said thank you, and ran. When she saw Yuki in Kyo they were in line, waiting to board.

"I found a ticket!" she said out of breath holding the small scrap of paper to her chest. She found a pen that she had in her purse and filled out her name and age, and then waited for the person in front of them to be done. Yuki and Kyo were already inside, Tohru showed them her ticket and they held open the door.

"Welcome aboard the RMS Titanic Ms. Tohru Honda." the doorman said. She nodded and entered and magnificent 'unsinkable' ship of dreams simply known as: the RMS Titanic.

* * *

_Thanks for reading chapter 1! More chapters are coming out soon! Please review! Thanks! :)_


	2. Dinner Then A Show

**Chapter 2 - Dinner Then A Show**

* * *

"Wow! This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Tohru exlaimed as she looked around the interior of the ship. It was the main staircase that she was aweing at. It was huge, and beautiful. Tohru couldn't believe that she was on _THE_ Titanic!

"Ms. Honda, why don't we go look at our rooms. We'll meet you here in an hour." Tohru nodded and headed down the hall to look for the elevator while Yuki and Kyo headed for the stairs. Yuki and Kyo didn't see Tohru head in that direction and they thought that she had a third or second class room. Once Tohru reached the third class quaters and began looking from door to door until she came across her room. She opened the door and there stood her three roomates. She knew she wasn't going to be seeing much of them, but wanted to be elegant anyways. The three stared at her and she closed the door.

"Hello, I'm Tohru Honda, what are you're names?" It was a mother with two children, Tohru wanted to be kind to them sience they looked to be shy. The mother smiled.

"Hello, I'm Sally and these are my kids Margret and Steven." she said. Sally had short hair that had been brushed very well. Margret had her long brown hair in pig-tails, and Steven's brown hair was short and scruffy.

"Nice to meet you! Where would you like me to sleep?" she asked. Sally pointed to the top bunk on the right hand side. "Ok, thanks! I'd better be going now, have fun unpacking!" Tohru said closing the door behind her. She felt akward in there, she didn't have any luggage, so what was she supposed to unpack? She began walking towards the elevator and pulled out the pocket watch she had in her purse, she still had around half an hour before she had to meet Kyo and Yuki. It had taken her a while to find her room, she had to work her way through crouds, and tons of people pushing and yelling. _'I think I'll look at the decks!'_ she thought happily. She bolted into the elevator and rushed onto the main deck at the front of the boat. The wind blew through her hair as she walked closer to the front of the ship. She held onto the railing, and looked out over the waters. She was amazed at what an amazing sight she was seeing in front of her.

"The ship seems to be sailing smoothly Captain Smith!" Tohru turned around as she heard that sentance. There stood the captin of the ship: Captain Smith. Beside him was a man with an odd mustache.

"Thank you Mr. Murdoch." the Captain's voice boomed. "You may proceed to what you were doing." Mr. Murdoch scurried off and Captain Smith walked back to the wheel. Tohru stared after them. She turned her attention back to the ocean, the feel of the wind, the sound of the water, that taste of the salt. She was amazed by it all and was speechless. She stood gazing into the water for what seemed like forever. She then took her mind off of the water and focused on something else. Her clothes. She loved what she was currently wearing, but where was she supposed to get more clothes, after all she only had $5 left in her purse from buying the ticket. She decided to talk it over with Yuki and Kyo. Tohru's eyes bolted. _'Yuki and Kyo! I forgot I'm supposed to meet them!'_ Tohru panicked and grabbed her pocket watch. 4:06pm, it had been one hour. She picked up her skirt and ran down the deck. Once she reached the staircase Yuki and Kyo were waiting there.

"There you are Ms. Honda, how's your room?" Yuki asked. Tohru kept a staright face. She had forgotten she hadn't shown them her ticket saying that she was in third class. She didn't want them to worry so she gave a white lie.

"It's nice, I like it!" she simply said. Yuki smiled where as Kyo still looked around the room.

"Ok, I'm starving let's go get some food!" Kyo said. Yuki grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen you stupid cat, we're here as first class passengers which means we need to be professional and polite." he said firming his grip.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked irritated. First he's stuck in the middle of nowhere after going back in time, and now he's supposed to act _'professional and polite'_?

"We need to be respectful or people won't want you to stay in first class quaters." Yuki said. Kyo sighed, he did at least want to stay in his room and eat some good food.

"Ugh! Fine I'll _try._' he strained. Yuki turned to Tohru and extended his arm.

"May I have the honor to escort you to dinner Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru slid her arm thought his.

"You may." she said with a giggle and they began to the first class dining room.

* * *

"That was great!" Tohru exlaimed. But honsetly, she felt misplaced. She was supposed to be rooming in the third class quaters, but she was eating in first class quaters, she felt as if she didn't belong.

"Ok, now that we have settled I think it's time that we talk about what happened." Yuki said. Tohru nodded and Kyo just kicked back in his chair. "We really don't know what happened except for the fact that we have been taken back in time, 100 years." Yuki said.

"But how do we get back? As fun as this is, I want to be home." Tohru said innocently. Yuki nodded.

"I think we should wait until we dock, and then try to contact someone." Yuki said.

"Like who?" Kyo asked. Tohru and Yuki turned to stare at him. "I'm pretty sure Shigure isn't born yet, and neither are any other Sohma members." Kyo said. Tohru nodded.

"We'll find someone to contact, or mabey we'll have to start living by ourselves." Yuki stated. Tohru looked down at her shoes. She wanted to live back in 2012, where she had her friends, the rest of the Sohma's and what was left of her family.

"Excuse me." Tohru looked up to see a man standing in front of their table. "I was wondering if you would like a quick tour of the ship? It's free and I offer it to anyone who wants to!" the man said. Tohru turned to Yuki and Kyo for approval. Yuki turned to the man and smiled.

"We would love to!" he said calmly.

"Perfect!" the man shouted. "I'll be waiting for you three in front of the Grand Starcase in half an hour, see you soon!" he skipped off into another room. Tohru was beaming.

"This is going to be so cool! I can't wait to see all the cool features of the ship!" she said talking fast. Kyo slightly blushed. He always thought Tohru looked cute when she was happy and excited.

* * *

"And this is the _A La Carte_ restaurant, this restaurant's chef is Gaspare Gatti." the man said. Tohru was facinated by all the rooms and all the furniture. _'She's so easy to please. How come the smallest thing can keep her happy the longest time?'_ Kyo wondered. He admired Tohru for that and wish he had that in himself. "And that's the end of our tour!" he said. Tohru still looked excited even if the tour was over.

"Thank you so much! Talk about dinner and a show!" Tohru said beaming. The man laughed.

"I hardly count a tour as a show, but I'm glad you enjoyed! Have a nice evening you three!" he said as he dashed off into another room. Tohru was still smiling really wide. She turned to Yuki and Kyo.

"So, what should we do now?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Well Ms. Honda, I'm rather tired. I think I'll go to sleep." Tohru's smile faded. She had just realized that she still didn't have any other clothes. "Don't be sad Ms. Honda, we can look at more of the ship tomorrow!" Yuki said trying to perk her up. Tohru shook her head.

"It's not that. It's just that...I don't have any other clothes." Tohru said embarrassed. Yuki looked into his pocket and gave Tohru $20.

"Try and buy some clothes with that, Kyo and I will do the same, have a good night Ms. Honda!" Yuki said pulling Kyo along with him up the stairs to their bedroom. Tohru stared after them. She felt bad lying to them, but if they knew that she was in third class, they would try to offer her one of their rooms and she didn't want them to do that. She walked off to one of the stores to buy her new clothes in silence.

* * *

_Thanks for reading please review!_


	3. Speeding Up

**Chapter 3 - Speeding Up**

* * *

Tohru quietly opened the door to her third class room and glanced around. Sally, Margret and Steven were all in bed. Margret and Steven were in one bunk and Sally was in the bottom bunk of the second. Tohru quickly changed into her new bought PJs and climbed into her top bunk. She tossed and turned for a while, she was really freaked out! Yuki, Kyo and her didn't know anything about the Titanic, and suddenly they were taken back in time to board the ship? Tohru was ready to cry but fought back tears, she needs to stay strong. After a while Tohru drifted into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyo were getting ready to sleep in their first class quaters. They had just returned with new clothes and finished dressing in their rooms. Kyo entered into Yuki's room while Yuki leaned back in a fancy chair that was in the far right wall of the room. Kyo and Yuki both knew what eachother were thinking: _'What the heck is going on? Why is it happening to us?'_ Finally Kyo spoke up:

"This is stupid, we need to get off this ship and find a way out of here!" Kyo claimed.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Yuki asked irritated.

"Why don't we take a lifeboat and row to shore!" Kyo yelled. Yuki sighed, Kyo could be so stupid sometimes.

"If you were paying any attention to the tour we went on yesterday, you would know that Titanic is too far from shore right now to row somewhere, AND that this boat has way to few lifeboats. If something happened, we don't want to be the three people that ran off with a boat that could fill 65." Yuki stated matter-o-factly.

"Yeah, but they don't call it 'unsinkable' Titanic for nothing!" Kyo said puding his head. Honestly Yuki wanted to get off the ship ASAP too, but he knew they couldn't. They could just wait until they dock, then they find help. For the while Yuki thought he could relax and enjoy the ship. Eat their food and relax on their decks. For a while, Titanic was their home on the sea.

* * *

Tohru was fixing her blue dress in the mirror when Sally and her children woke up the next morning. Tohru looked at them startled.

"I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?" she asked. Sally gave a hearty laugh and stood up.

"Tohru, you were silent as can be, nothing to worry about!" Sally said with a warm smile. "Let me help." she said. She helped fix the back of her dress. Today Tohru had a slim velvet dress that was sky blue. It had a nice pink ribbon around the waist and a white neck tie.

"Thank you." Tohru said admiring her dress. She turned to her three roomates. "Is there anything I can get you?" Tohru asked kindly. Sally held up a hand.

"No thank you Tohru, we will just get dressed now." Sally said. Tohru nodded and headed for the door. Before she left and poked her head in.

"Have a fun day you three!" she said and gently closed the door behind her. She swiftly walked to the elevator. If Yuki and Kyo were up she didn't want to keep them waiting or worse, to come and _find_ her. Then they would know she was in third class. She hopped into the elevator before it shut and it zoomed up the stairs. She ran to the staircase and waited...and waited...and waited. Finally Tohru had been waiting for a long time so she was going to go find them. She walked up the stairs and began walking down the long hallway.

"So Captain," those words caught Tohru attention. They seemed to be coming from the door she just passed. "we need to attract more people onto this ship," Ok, now Tohru was interested. She leaned in closer to hear what they were saying. She could recognize the Captain's voice, but the other voice she had never heard before.

"I was thinking, wouldn't it be remarkable if Titanic reached Southampton early." a voice said.

"Now Mr. Ismay that is crazy!" the captain claimed. _'Ismay...'_ Tohru gasped. _'Mr. J Bruce Ismay! One of the White Star Line workers that helped build the Titanic!'_ Tohru listened intently.

"Yes but of course, I'm just a passenger, I'm _not_ the captain." he said in a sneaky tone. She heard the sound of chairs moving and bolted down the hall. She didn't want to be cought listening in. She began to look at doors again looking for cabin number D-6; Yuki's room. Then she saw a man with a large brown mustache walk down the hallway. _'That must be Mr. Ismay...'_ Tohru thought. Then she realized, if the ship sped up, they could reach land sooner and find a way back home sooner! Tohru bolted down the hallways she couldn't wait to find Yuki and Kyo! Finally Tohru found the right room and knocked.

"Come in." a voice called from inside. She opened the door and there stood Yuki. "Ms. Honda, how was your sleep?" he asked. Tohru winced. She didn't want to say it, but her night had been horrible. Margret jumped back and forth from her bed to her mother's all night, causing Tohru's bunk to shake, because they were at the bottom of the ship it was very loud down there, and Tohru was scared! When were they going to get back home? But being the kind, person she is, Tohru didn't let her feelings on, she simply smiled and said:

"Fine, thanks!" Yuki opened a door on the left side of his room and there stood Kyo fixing his tie. Kyo jumped when he saw them.

"Man, I hate these adjoining doors!" Kyo said entering Kyo's room and slamming the door behind him. Tohru then remembered why she so desperatly wanted to talk to them.

"I have exciting news!" Tohru said. Yuki and Kyo gave her their full attention. "I just heard the Captain and Mr. Ismay talking, and they are thinking about speeding up the ship! That means we can find a way home faster!" Tohru said happily. Honestly that thought worried Yuki. _'Isn't that unsafe? I hope they decide not to...'_ he thought trailing off.

"Awesome!" Kyo cried. "We can get off this bucket faster!" suddenley there was a slight jolt that slightly shook the room.

"I guess that means the Captain took Ismay's idea!" Tohru said happily. Yuki understanded that Kyo and Tohru just wanted to get home, but this seemed like an unsafe way.

* * *

Tohru stood on the front deck at 9:00pm watching as the water rushed by the bottom of the boat. She could tell they were going faster by the pace of the wind.

"Hey." Tohru spinned around and saw Kyo watching the water along side her. She turned a bright shade of pink. _'__Kyo lookes handsome like that, with his hair blowing against his eyes and him being in that suit.'_ "Are you scared?" Tohru was taken aback slightly by that comment but took a good look at him. He was watching the water in front of them, but she could tell that he wanted the truth. She took a deep breath and spoke her mind, after all that's what he had told her a few months ago; to say what she wants.

"Yes," she could feel the tears but held the feeling back. "I want to go home." she said softly. Kyo looked at her. _'First she lost her Dad, then her Mom, and mabey what's left of her family...'_ Kyo thought. Tohru looked up at the stars. Kyo followed her gaze, they did look beautiful. _'But not as beautiful as her...'_ he thought feeling his face go red. She looked cute in that light blue dress, she looked so thin yet elegant. Mabey this trip would be a good time for him to tell her how he feels, but not right now. She's still feeling upset and now is not the best time to pop a question like that. He slowly began to hold her hand, Tohru didn't flinch, pull away or move, all she did was hold is hand back in return.

"We'll get home," he said quietly. Tohru looked into his deep, dark red eyes. "With that damn rat on my case there is no way we _won't_ get home." Tohru giggled and squeezed his hand. Mabey this (hopefully short) trip would turn out alright after all!

* * *

_Please review, more chapters coming out soon!_


	4. Party Time

**Chapter 4 - Party Time**

* * *

It was 6:00am when Tohru woke up the next day and pulled out a little notebook she bought at one of the stores. She opened the first page and began to write.

**_Tohru's Diary_**

**_6:03am April 12th 1912(?) Friday_**

_I'm not sure what to make of this situation. How have we been taken back 100 years in the past? This is crazy! I wish I was at home right now, it's a Friday so I would be up making the boys breakfast, I wish I could still do that...now it's up to the ships staff to do that. Kyo and I had a nice talk last night, he told me that it's ok to be afraid and then we watched the stars together. He actually began to hold my hand, I didn't say anything, I just let him do it. It felt nice, to be able to hold his hand. He wasn't angry when he talked to me...I hope we can do it again sometime..._

Tohru closed her book and put it away in her bag and chose her dress for the day. This one was a light pink a simple dress, silky and soft. Went no lower than her heels, it had a darker pink waist ribbon with a fancy white laced collar, but that was it. She admiried herself in the mirror before quietly closing the door behind her becuase she roomates were still sleeping. By now Tohru was used to this process. She would get dresses and wait at the staircase for Yuki and Kyo. Today she waited silently casualy galancing at her pocket watch. She wondered what they were going to do today. Other days they had looked around the decks, played with some younger kids on the deck with their toys and relaxed under the sun. She heard some footsteps and turned around to sure enough, see Yuki and Kyo walking down the stairs.

"I have a great idea of what we should do today Ms. Honda." Yuki said. Tohru nodded for him to continue. "They are thowing a party all afternoon in the first class quaters, why don't we go!" Tohru stood frozen for a moment. First class party? She was in third class how was she supposed to blend in? She simply nodded not wanting to worry him. Yuki wrapped his arm around Tohru's and escorted her to breakfast. She knew Kyo wouldn't because he didn't like showing or talking about his feelings. Ever sience the curse had been lifted for them Yuki has been happy, but Kyo has been very quiet. Tohru knew why, he wanted to say something to a girl about his feelings because now he could. Once they were seated Tohru didn't even look at the menu just began asking questions about this party.

"Who all is going to be there?"

"Everyone in first class as far as I know." Yuki said. Great, those people would be able to tell in a mili-second that she wasn't first class! She shot another question.

"It goes all afternoon?"

"Yes, but we can leave whenever we want to." Yuki said. At least that was a good thing, if they caught on too much Tohru could just leave.

"Where will it be?"

"In the main dining hall. Now Ms. Honda stop worring and choose what you'd like to eat." Yuki said handing her a menu. Tohru slowly took it. This afternoon was going to be something.

* * *

Tohru placed her notebook into her purse as she closed the door to her stateroom. She had dressed in the best dress she owned; the dress she wore on the day she boarded, to wear to this party. As she made her way down the hall, people continued to stare at her. She turned bright red, she felt out of place considering she was in a high class gown yet she was walking through third class quaters. Finally she reached the elevator and got on and got off as fast as she could move. She elegantly walked to the first class dining hall and waiting outside of the door for her two friends. As soon as Kyo saw Tohru he began to turn red, she looked beautiful, from her slightly curled hair to her elegant yellow dress, she looked very cute! Tohru took Kyo and Yuki's hands and the doormen held open two large glass doors for them to enter. Tohru was amazed at the sight. People were dancing, eating and talking, but that was it. There was no laughing, playing, or joyful faces. Everyone looked in love, serious, and profesional. Tohru didn't have a problem with that, except it didn't look like any of them were having a good time.

"Everything alright Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru gave a quick nod, but Kyo stated what she was thinking.

"Everyone looks so bored." he said quietly. Yuki sighed, _'At least he didn't yell it.'_ Yuki turned to him.

"They need to look elegant." he claimed. Kyo rolled his eyes, he hated that word, 'elegant'. It was just another word for a stuck up jerk that wanted to look good 24/7. Yuki walked off to talk with some people, that left Kyo and Tohru all alone. Tohru held out her hand.

"Want to dance Kyo?" she asked. Kyo looked at her and could see her cheeks going red. He didn't want to make it more akward.

"Sure." he said taking her hand and leading her to the floor were everyone was dancing. He put his hands on Tohru's waist, and Tohru put her hands around his neck. After a while of being silent, Kyo finally spoke. "Having fun so far?" he asked. _'That was a dumb question...'_ he thought to himself. Tohru giggled.

"I'm having a blast considering what happened." she said with a warm smile. She began to talk about everything that she enjoyed on the trip; it was pretty much everything. Finally the song ended and the two let go of eachother. They were both red with embarrassment but had fun dancing with eachother. "So Kyo, I was wondering..." Kyo looked at Tohru as she spoke. She usually didn't sound like that. "Do you want to watch the stars again sometime?" she asked. Kyo turned bright red. He found it like a date when Tohru asked.

"Sure, it was...kinda fun last time..." he said trailing off. He didn't want to let on that he really wanted to go with her again.

"Great! How about tonight?" she asked beaming with happiness. Kyo nodded and Tohru gave him a big smile. He didn't know why, but that smile always made his face heat up.

* * *

"Kyo? Are you ready?" Tohru asked popping her head into his room. Kyo was kicked back in his chair; Tohru thought he looked really bored, so she thought now was a good time to go out. Kyo stared at her for a bit. He stood and began walking to the door. They walked side by side as they walked down the long hallway. Kyo had taken his jacket off, so now he was only wearing a white dress shirt. They didn't make eye contact when going down the hall, simpy walked along side eachother. Once they exited onto the deck Tohru was amazed!

"Wow Kyo! Look at the stars tonight!" Tohru said looking up. She grabbed his hand as she began to walk closer to the front of the ship. She grabbed onto the railing and stared at the stars.

"Why are you so interested in the stars?" Tohru's face turned sad and she looked at her shoes.

"Well...because on my Mom. I thought we she died she went up to heaven and...now she's on of those stars." Kyo stared at her for a while. Tohru began to give a weak giggle. "It's kinda silly know, right? My Mom isn't even born yet." Kyo knew she was trying to laugh to hide her feelings, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. _'Why does she hate to tell people how she feels?'_ Kyo asked himself. He always wanted people to know what he was feeling or thinking, why not Tohru?

"Well..." Kyo started. Tohru looked at him. "That means...your Mom is always watching over you, right?" Tohru nodded. Kyo looked up at the sky. "That's why you want to get home so badly." Tohru closed her eyes tightly and nodded.

"If I'm here, she isn't watching over me, but at home she is!" Tohru said, her voice cracking. "I just want to go home..." Tohru said. Kyo gave her a friendly look. He reached out and held her hand.

"No matter what happens, she will always be watching over you." Tohru's eyes widened and she took a good look at Kyo, then nodded. He was right, her Mom would always be there.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! :3_


	5. Telling The Truth

**Chapter 5 - Telling The Truth**

* * *

**Tohru's Diary**

**5:00pm April 13 1912**

_I'm off off the the dining hall with Yuki and Kyo to hear the band play tonight. Their music is amazing and I can't wait until I can hear them play again. We have just finished dinner and we are simply going to watch them preform. I can't wait! Oh, there's a knock on the door, it must be my roomates...one second._

Tohru threw her notebook in her suitcase and ran to the door. But when she opened the door, she didn't see Sally and her kids, she saw Yuki and Kyo!

"Tohru?" Kyo said confused.

"Ms. Honda, what are you doing down here?" Yuki asked. Tohru stood with a startled face. Busted. No use in hiding it now, they already see her. Tohru sighed.

"This is my stateroom!" she squeeked. Kyo and Yuki blankly stared at her. She heaved and began to tell them the story.

"Well, remember the first day we were here? Well...I bought these tickets from a man, but I could only afford third class, so...I took the offer." she told them fading off.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kyo yelled. Tohru looked down at her shoes.

"I knew if I told you I was staying down here you would want me to take a higher class room and I didn't want to be a bother, that's all." she said. Yuki and Kyo could see her face going red.

"Ms. Honda, you didn't have to hide it from us." Yuki said. It was silent for a while until Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and began to walk.

"Well, let's get going we don't want to be late!" Kyo said. Tohru was thankful he changed the topic and dragged her away, she just wanted to get out of there! Once they entered the band just began to play. Tohru sat inbetween Kyo and Yuki. She felt bad for not wanting to tell them about her stateroom, but she knew they would worry or even worse; want to give her one of their rooms. She would feel _sooo_ bad! She tried to forget about her guilt while she watched the preformance. She hoped they weren't too mad. Mabey tonight when she was watching the stars with Kyo, she could apologize.

* * *

"Kyo I'm..." Tohru was fighting back tears. It was 2:00 in the morning and again she was out on the front deck with Kyo again. Kyo gave her a confused look, he liked it when they were on the deck, but hated to see Tohru that upset. "I'm really sorry...about everything..."she said taking pauses. Kyo looked at her sad face. He jumped backwards, he hated crying.

"It's ok..." he said. Tohru looked at him with sad eyes. "We were just shocked that's all. We hated the fact that a nice girl like you, was getting put in a such a horrible living condition." Tohru eyes were wide open.

"Really?" Tohru asked shocked. Kyo looked into her beautiful, big, blue eyes. Kyo felt himself blushing but didn't look away, he knew what he needed to do.

"Your a special person, you deserve special treatment..." he said fading off. Tohru's eyes got wider. She couldn't believe how bold Kyo was being, he hated talking about these types of things! "We care about you Tohru...I care about you..." Kyo said that last part quietly. Tohru was now turning bright red, was Kyo telling her how he felt? Kyo leaned in. "And I want to be able to give it to you." Tohru face was changing a million shades of red. Kyo leaned in more until his lips touched hers. She stood in shock and Kyo kissed her, she was embarrassed and happy at the same time. It was the best part of her whole trip! Kyo was kissing _her!_ When Kyo backed away and looked into Tohru's eyes he felt calmer. Tohru reached out and hugged him.

"Thank you..." she said trailing off. Once she let go they held hands as they pointed out their favorite stars in the sky. After a while they saw a shooting star. "Wow, that's beautiful!" she said. "What did you wish for?" she asked Kyo. Kyo looked into her eyes.

"I already got it." Tohru turned pink and covered her face in her hands. Kyo smirked, she was always so shy. Both of them could tell that nothing would be the same between them again, they could both feel it.

* * *

"See you tomorrow Kyo!" Tohru said. Kyo was outside of Tohru's stateroom door and they were saying goodnight. Tohru gave him a kiss on the cheek and shut the door. Kyo was red, but brushed the feeling away, not wanting Yuki to see him like that. As Kyo reached Yuki's room he saw Yuki say goodbye to a girl with brown hair, who then ran off down the hall. Kyo approached Yuki.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I met her at that party the other day. I decided if you love Ms. Honda, I should move on." Kyo jumped back. Yuki gave him a blank stare. "Yes I saw, you guys were gone every night so I went to go find you and there you were. I left to go find Ms. Kuragi so I didn't bother you two." he said and closed the door in Kyo's face. At first Kyo felt bad, but realized that both of them were in love, there was nothing wrong with that! Yuki and Kyo both changed and quickly went to sleep. However Tohru didn't do that. Sally, Margret and Steven were sleeping so she quickly changed, then grabbed her notebook and sat on her bed and wrote:

**Tohru's Diary**

**2:45am April 14 1912**

_Today, Kyo kissed me! It was crazy but...I liked it, after all we have gotten to know each other really well! I hope Kyo knows how much I love him and want to be with him...I think we'll take our time though. About what I was writing before...Kyo and Yuki caught me. They found out that I am currently living in third class quaters. I felt like I let them down...but when we were watching the stars, Kyo told me that they just want the best for me and then...he kissed me. I can't stop thinking about it! My first kiss...I hope I'll remember it forever! It was the best part of this whole trip...so far!_

Tohru heard a little moan from the other bunk and threw her notebook in her bag and hopped into her bed. It was Margret.

"Mommy...Mommy?" she asked. Her voice was cracking. Tohru looked down; she was crying.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. The little girl looked up at her and shook her head. Tohru hopped down and kneeled down in front of the little girl. "What happened?" she asked. She felt bad for the little girl, she looked so scared.

"I had a scary dream...that Mommy was gone..." she whispered starting to cry. Tohru's eyes grew wider. She knew how scary it was to loose a parent, but for a child her age it must be terrifying. She took a closer look at the girl and realized; she was just like her, scared and needing comfort. Tohru thought for a moment and knew just the thing to say to her.

"You know, your Mom..my," Tohru corrected herself. "is perfectly fine." she said. She held the little girls hands. "I can tell because listen, you can hear her snoring." Tohru held a finger up to her lip. Suddenly a loud grumble came from the mother and Tohru and Margret let out a little giggle. Tohru could tell Margret was still scared. Tohru smiled and the little girl. "What's your favorite toy?" she asked. If she could find it, mabey that could cheer her up.

"My dolly." she said. Tohru ran to the end of the room and picked up what looked like a barbie doll, and handed it to her. She kneeled down.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" she asked holding her hand and giving a warm smile. Margret waiting for a second then shyly nodded. Tohru let her get up first then she hopped up. Margret wrapped her hands around Tohru's waist. Tohru hugged her back and began to pet her head. They both slowly fell into a sleep, with Margret feeling safer then she ever had. Tohru really wanted to help the little girl because she was in the same position that was placed in a year ago. Everyone on the Titanic fell asleep not knowing that for more than 1,000 of them, tomorrow would be the last time they ever saw daylight.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :3 Love you guys!_


	6. Last Day Of Daylight

**Chapter 6 - Last Day Of Daylight**

* * *

Tohru opened her eyes to see Margret's arms wrapped around her chest. Tohru smiled and began to pet the little girl's head. Suddently the little girl's eyes slowly began to open as she looked around to see where she was.

"Good morning!" Tohru whispered. Margret looked into Tohru's eyes and smiled, then gave her a hug.

"Thank you." she whispered. Tohru helped her off of the bed and they both chose a dress for Tohru and Margret to wear for the day. Sally woke up to Tohru re-braiding Margret's long brown hair.

"Good morning you two!" she said. Tohru finished Margret's hair just as she ran and gave her Mom a big hug. Tohru smiled, she was glad that at least Margret got to have a Mom that was alive.

"I love you Mom." Margret said calmly. Sally looked surprised and glanced at Tohru. Tohru simply smiled then turned to the mirror and began to brush her hair. She wanted to look good for Kyo. Tohru blushed, she really did like him. Sally woke up Steven and made sure he looked nice. Then they turned to leave.

"Margret!" Tohru called, but Margret was gone. Tohru picked up her doll from the floor. She hoped she would be ok without it. She looked at her stopwatch; it was 6:45am, she had fifteen minutes before she had to meet the boys, so she grabbed her notebook.

**Tohru's Diary**

**6:45 April 14 1912**

_I really hope Margret is going to be ok today. I already know what it feels like to lose a mother, but to dream about losing a mother in an place you don't really know, I can't imagine that feeling. I hope she will be ok without her doll, if not mabey I'll find her and give it too her today. I hope she never has to lose her Mom at a young age..._

Tohru flipped her book away and grabbed her purse. She grabbed Margret's doll and slid it in her purse, just in case. Then she left and close the door behind her. She began making her way to the staircase, she couldn't wait to see Kyo!...or Yuki.

* * *

Kyo held Tohru's hand as they walked through the large glass doors that led to their dining area. Yuki escorted his date in as well: Ms. Machi Kuragi, whom he had met the other day. Finally everyone was happy! Everyone sat down and after they ordered began talking and being friendly. Except for Kyo, but that was just how he was.

"So Machi, you're in first class I hear?" Tohru asked. She wanted to get to know Machi, she seemed so nice and happy.

"Yes, my parents bought me the ticket as a present." she said with a smile. She seemed like a nice girl, _'I hope her and Yuki are happy together!'_ Tohru thought with a small smile. Kyo couldn't help but admire Tohru from inside his head, she did look beautiful this morning. Her hair was straight and silky, and her green dress with lace looked beautiful on her. He blushed but couldn't seem to make the red go away off his face.

"So, any idea when we are supposed to be docking?" Kyo asked, trying to get his mind off of Tohru.

"We should be closer to docking, after all the boat did speed up after all." Tohru said with a smile. But somehow Yuki and Machi were not paying attention, they were talking with each other about what they were going to do once they dock. Soon Tohru and Kyo only talked with each other, it was apparent that they were no longer interested in talking with each other, but only with their dates.

* * *

"So Margret, how do I look?" Tohru asked twirling in front of the mirror. She was going to meet Kyo on the deck again and she was hoping for another kiss, but she wanted to look perfect! Margret tilted her head at Tohru's light purple dress with buttons and a silver hair bow.

"I think you look beautiful Tohru!" Margret said with a smile. Tohru thaanked her and began to give her hair a long braid down the back of her head. Margret said she had always wanted her hair like that and not in two seperate braids. "Tohru," she said in a quiet voice. Tohru looked at her. Sally had taken Steven to go take a bath and asked if Tohru could watch Margret, which Tohru accepted. "You're like a Mom to me." Tohru stood wide-eyed.

"Why is that?" she managed to ask. It was the nicest thing she had ever heard, and it was to _her_!

"My Mom always gives more attention to Steven, I'm always left alone." she said. "She even said she prefered to have a boy because he could become a farmer or could get a man's job that made a lot of money...more than I'll ever make." Tohru felt so bad for the little girl, she had a mother, but a mother that didn't really love her. She finished her braid and turned her so that Margret was facing her. Tohru put her hand on Margret's cheek.

"That must be hard on you." she said, Margret nodded, Tohru could tell she was holding back tears. "Then, from now on...I'll be your Mom." she said with a smile. Margret gave her a big hug. Tohru hugged her back. She could be something that she had for a very short time. Sally and Steven then entered the room. Steven had a towel around his neck and Sally look frazzled.

"Thanks Tohru, I can take it from here." Sally said out of breath. Tohru looked at Margret for approval, who nodded. Tohru leaned down and mouthed a 'thank you' then took off. When Tohru reached the deck Kyo was leaning over the railing watching the water hit the edge of the boat. Tohru ran up to him.

"I'm so sorry I took a long time, I had to talk to one of my roomates." Kyo didn't respond, simply watched the water. Tohru checked her pocket watch: 11:30pm, she was only 5 minutes late. She looked up at Kyo. "Are you mad?" she asked innocently. Kyo looked into her light blue eyes, then looked away again.

"I'm not mad, I'm just thinking..." she stared at him. "I'm just wondering why, you chose me." Tohru stared at him, she began to blush but didn't look away, she wanted to answer his question.

"Well," she began. "I think we bring out the best in each other." she said. Kyo's eyes grew wider. "You always make me feel...important. And I always feel comfortable around you." she smiled. "I think the most fun I have had during this whole trip is when we watch the stars together." she said blushing deeply now. Kyo's hair blew in the breeze, then their eyes finally met. Kyo and Tohru watched their reflections dance across each others eyes.

Meanwhile the the sailors in the watch tower were trying to see through the dark night sky to see infront of them.

"See anything Mr. Fleet?" asked Reginald Lee to Frederick Fleet; one of the watchtower men.

"No, nothing Mr. Lee." he responded. He looked down off the watchtower and saw Tohru and Kyo together. He nudged his partner. "Look at those lovebirds." he said. Reginald nodded then continued to pay attention to the front of the ship along with Frederick. Suddenly, Fredrick grew serious, hig eyes widened and his heart raced. Was he seeing what he thought? He squinted and sure enough. "Oh no!" she whispered. She ran to the phone and picked up the reciever. Reginald saw excatly what Frederick saw.

"Hello?" someone at the other end asked. He didn't even hesitate, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Iceberg right ahead!"

* * *

_Clifhanger! Can't wait 'till next chapter! Now it gets good!_


	7. A Massive Hit

**Chapter 7 - A Massive Hit**

* * *

Kyo and Tohru were staring into each other's eyes as the watchtower men were yelling into the reciever.

"Thank you." said the man on the other line as he hung up the phone. He went to go message the people working the under decks. Kyo leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Tohru gladly let him. Suddenly a giant jolt shook them apart from their kiss and Tohru fell onto the deck. Kyo attempted to help her up as the jolt continued. Kyo hugged Tohru until the jolt subsided. Tohru was really freaked out. Finally the jolt stopped. The men on the upper decks were shocked. They had been hit. The iceberg had hit the right side of the ship, and some of the watertight compartments were starting to fill with water.

"What was that?" Tohru fearfully asked. Suddenly the giant white iceberg passed them and knocked some ice onto the deck.

"Look out!" Kyo yelled grabbing her hand and running backwards. Tohru was breathing heavily has the ice chipped of the iceberg and rolled in front of her feet. Tohru squeezed Kyo's hand tighter. Tohru and Kyo's eyes were wide.

"An iceberg..." Tohru said her voice fading. Kyo looked at her, she wasn't breathing as heavily as she was before. They stood their for a moment looking at the blocks of ice and the iceburg float off into the distance. They were silent, still trying to figure out what had happened. They looked around; nobody else seemed to be paniced so they decided to let it go. Suddenly, they saw Machi dragging Yuki onto the deck where they were standing.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are ok!" Machi said giving Tohru a hug.

"Did you guys see it?" Tohru asked. Yuki and Machi looked at her as if she had three heads. "The iceberg. The iceberg that hit the ship!" she said. They shook their heads. Kyo and Yuki didn't let it on to upset the girls, but they were worried.

Meanwhile up on the ships deck the crew was busy at work.

"Close all the watertight compartments!" one sailor yelled. Another sailor began the lock down, closing all doors. The Captain was woken up by a fellow sailor and was instructed to help the rest of the crew. They began to look at the blueprints. It had now been 5 to 10 minutes sience the iceberg had hit, the whole crew was working as fast as they could.

"Oh dear lord..." one man said. Captain Smith ordered him to 'spit it out'. He looked pale as a sheet but continued. "The Titanic can only survive four of the watertight compartments filling," he began. He took a deep gulp. "The fifth compartment is beginning to fill. The Titanic...is doomed." he said quietly.

"How long do we have?" the Captain asked. The sailor looked at him with worried eyes.

"Around 2 hours, or less." The Captain got right to work.

"Signal the distress call and beginning prepairing the lifeboats." he ordered. He helped as the sailors got to work.

* * *

"Kyo, are you sure everything is ok?" Tohru asked. Them, Machi and Yuki were all in the dining hall listening to the band play it's beautiful tunes. Kyo had a serious face. Honestly he didn't know, but he had to be strong, for Tohru. He looked and her and nodded.

"We'll be fine...don't worry." he said with a slight smile, he didn't want her to worry too much. Once they finished their song, as the croud was clapping a sailor whispered in their ears for a few minutes. All the band players looked shocked but nodded to everything the sailor told them. After a few minutes, the sailor took off as fast as he had arrived. The group of 4 heard some odd folding and bumping noises coming from the deck, but the band soon began to play over top of the noises. All the could do was sit back and enjoy the music. They began to play a very upbeat and fast song, some couples got up to dance, Machi forced Yuki to go, soon Kyo and Tohru were to only ones sitting. Tohru grabbed his hand and ran into the croud of dancing people. They began swinging, swaying and having a ton of fun! Once the song was over they all took their seats again, panting from the workout.

"That was fun!" Tohru said with a smile. Kyo smiled back. He was glad she had perked up and wasn't as worried as before. When Tohru gets worried, Kyo gets upset, and NOBODY likes to see an upset Kyo. Tohru pulled ou her watch and checked the time. 12:10am. The band announced that they were now going to be playing on the main deck. This raised questions, but nobody dared to ask anything. Everyone got up and left them room. Sailors ordered people to stay inside the ship and not go onto the decks because it way 'too cold'. While they were inside, Tohru and Yuki got tea to drink while Machi and Kyo refused. All four of them were scared but didn't want to say anything in fears of upsetting each other.

* * *

Booms and rattles came from outside of the Grand Staircase's doors. Tohru checked her pocket watch. 12:20am. Tohru yawned, mabey she should go to her room to rest. Her thought was dashed when a sailor came by asking everyone to put on their lifejackets and handed some out to the four friends. As soon as they were on, they began to talk and try to comfort each other.

"I'm sure it's just for saftey. Nothing bad is going to happen Tohru, I promise." Kyo said seriously. Tohru wanted to believe that, so she did. She nodded firmly. Kyo wrapped her in a hug and Yuki did the same with Machi. No matter what happened all they wanted was for them to feel safe, and be safe.

The Captain was checking in on all the compartments, the mailroom had flooded along with a few of the watertight compartments. _'This ship will sink...and I must go down with the ship.'_ he thought. He bravley nodded and check on all his sailors, who were just finishing unwrapping the lifeboats. They were almost ready for boarding. _'This is it.'_ he thought.

* * *

_Please review!_


	8. I'll See You Soon

**Chapter 8 - I'll See You Soon**

* * *

12:25am. Tohru clicked her pocketwatch shut and squeezed Kyo's hand. A sailor had just entered the room.

"Attention everyone!" he voice boomed. "Please follow me onto the deck! Come towards me!" The four friends follwed him onto the deck, clinging to their lovers. The sailor took a deep breath which everyone could see in the air. "Alright, for the moment I will simply require only women and children!" Tohru and Machi's eyes buldged open. Kyo and Yuki's did as well, but in fear. Kyo turned Tohru around.

"Go on, I'll meet you later." Tohru stared at him for a while. She shook her head tears welling up.

"You said, _WE'LL_ be ok. Me getting onto a lifeboat without you doesn't mean we'll be ok. It means _I_ will!" she said her voice cracking. Tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I won't be happy unless you get on that boat." Kyo said. Tohru shook her head again.

"Then I'm sorry, but then I can't make you happy." she said crying. She turned around and to her surprise saw Sally and Steven boarding the boat. But she couldn't see Margret. Her voice shook. "Oh god no..." she whispered to herself. She grabbed Kyo's hand and dragged him towards the boat.

"SALLY!" Tohru voice screamed. "Where's Margret?" she didn't care who stared, she cared for that little girl that same amount she loved her Mom and Kyo. Sally simply gave her a blank look.

"I don't know who you are talking about." she said. Tohru eyes spilled more tears.

"I can't believe you! You left a little girl somewhere on this boat without her mother?" she screamed. People began to stare at the scene. "Imaginehow scared she is! Alone, without anyone, not knowing where she is! How DARE you!" People began to whisper and give dirty looks to the mother and her duaghter. "Kyo," she began calmer now. She turned to him. "I'm going to go find her." she said.

"What are you crazy?" he yelled.

"That little girl reminds me of myself when I lost my Mom! Imagine how she's feeling right now!" she yelled. Kyo took a step back. He couldn't imagine her fear. Kyo glanced at Sally in a lifeboat that was now being lowered.

"Go to hell!" he yelled and they dashed off towards the elevator. All Sally had left was an shocked face and a tons of dirty glances.

* * *

"Please Ms. Kuragi! Go!" Tears spilled over Machi's eyes as Yuki guided her to a lifeboat.

"No!" she yelled grapling onto his shirt. "I'm not leaving without you! If something happened, I couldn't bear that!" she said crying. The lifeboat began to lower. Yuki stared into her big brown eyes.

"You need to go now!" Yuki instructed.

"The water is freezing and there aren't enought boats, if you're are going to be on of the few to die, then I'm going to be with you!" she said in a strong voice. "And if we have to die, I'm going to die holding your hand through everything." Yuki knew he couldn't stop her, he simply nodded and gave her a bear hug. This means that he was trying to find a way to save both of them.

* * *

Kyo and Tohru figured out how to work the elevator to take them down to the third class quaters.

"Here we are." Tohru said quielty. Water began to fill the bottom of the elevator, but Tohru didn't care, she was going to save that little girl. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and began walking through the water that was currently at her ankles. She splashed through the water and Kyo followed close behind her. She reached her hallway and began scanning room to room until she found hers. She heard crying and yelling coming from inside.

"Margret! It's Tohru! I'm here, alright? I'm coming to save you!" she slammed the door open to see a poor Margret red faced and puffy. "Margret! Why can't you get loose?" Margret pointed to the back of her dress. It was caught to the bed stand.

"Mommy and Steven saw this but just left, that's when water began to fill the room." Kyo was waiting at the door and Tohru began to untangle her dress.

"There!" she said undoing it. She leaned in and gave her a bear hug. "Thank goodness you're ok!" Tohru said tears spilling down her cheeks. She picked her up and began to run down the hallway.

"Here, I'll take her!" Kyo said grabbing the little girl. He wanted Tohru to get a lead. The water continued to get higher and higher. Finally they reached the elevator.

"Oh no! It's on another floor!" Tohru screeched. A surge of waters flooded her waist up. Kyo ran towards the stairs. He could feel Margret shivering. Tohru's teeth were chattering, but that wasn't her main concern. Finally they reached the stairs, the water had reached Tohru's waist. They dashed up three flights of stairs and ran into the Grande Staircase room. Water dripping from their hair and clothes. Kyo set Margret down who had dashed to give Tohru another hug.

"You saved my life Mum." Tohru had one tear roll down her cheek. Kyo was still panting but managed to smile. Tohru looked Margret into the eyes.

"Margret, you need to get onto a lifeboat ok?" Tohru stated. Margret looked confused.

"You'll be coming too right?" she asked in an innocent voice. Tohru swallowed the lump in her throat, she had to be strong for Margret's sake, even thought the chances of a third class teenager onto a lifeboat was slim, she had to lie to her to keep her brave.

"I won't be on your lifeboat, but I'll be on the next one!" she said trying to keep her voice steady. It wasn't easy, she hated lying to her. Margret smiled and nodded, which broke Tohru's heart even more.

"Thank you Mummy." she said Tohru hugged her once more and kissed her on the head and then began walking towards the deck. She saw Margret shivering and took off her little jacket that was slightly damp, but would keep her warm, and wrapped it around her.

"This will keep you warm ok!" she said smiling. The little girl nodded as Tohru picked her up again. Finally they had managed to push themseves to the front of the line. The sailor offered Tohru his hand put passed him Margret instead. The sailor placed her in the middle of the boat. Tohru could see the fear in Marget's eyes. Then Tohru remembered something. She reached into her purse and pulled out Margret's little doll and handed it too her. Margret gave her a shocked look.

"I remembered that it's your favorite toy!" she said smiling trying now to let her tears show.

"I'll see you later, right Mummy?" she asked her voice turned to worry. The lifeboat jolted and began to lower. "MUMMY!" she yelled, she was moving around trying to find a way off the boat until Tohru yelled:

"I'll be in the next boat, I promise-" she swallowed another lump. "I'll be on the boat for Mommies ok! I'll see you soon!" she said waving. Tohru felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had to lie, to protect her. She could see Margret's tears as she waved goodbye.

"Mummy! I'll see you soon! Goodbye for now! I love you!" she yelled inbetween tears. Tohru managed to hold off until her boat was lowered and on it's way. Then Tohru broke down, and began to hug Kyo.

"There is no boat for us, I'll never see her soon!" she said sobbing to Kyo. Kyo walked her inside. Tohru was balling, those last words rang through her head:

_I'll see you soon! Goodbye for now! I love you!_

If only that was the truth, Tohru was almost certain that there wouldn't be a boat for the 'Mommies' and that she wouldn't see her soon. Tohru was sure of one thing; where ever Kyo goes, she goes.

* * *

_I was crying as I wrote this :'( so sad..._


	9. Comfort

**Chapter 9 - Comfort**

* * *

"Listen Tohru!" Kyo yelled. Tohru looked up at Kyo with sad eyes that were weeping, which made Kyo's heart break but he continued. "We'll find a way!" he said. Tohru's eyes buldged open. Hot tears began running down her cheeks. She grappled onto his shirt and he hugged her back.

"Thank you!" she said squeezing him. She looked at her watch: 1:00am. Margret's boat had left 5 minutes ago. She slid her watch away and continued to feel how warm Kyo was.

"You guys are still here?" they turned to see Yuki and Machi running towards them. Machi hugged them both.

"At least both of you are ok!" she said with a smile. Tohru was glad about that, but what about Margret? Machi held Tohru's hand. "Let's go see if we can get something to drink, how's that sound?" Tohru nodded as the two girls made their way around the Grande Staircase and into a cafe. Yuki and Kyo mived closer together.

"I'm pretty worried." Yuki stated.

"Yeah, our girlfriends won't go anywhere without us, and they're are only enough lifeboats for less than half the people on board." Kyo said sounding upset.

"What should we do?" Yuki asked sounding worried. They both were silent for a moment. What were the supposed to do other than survive? They already knew that getting onto a lifeboat would be next to impossible, so what could they do?

"We need to stay on land as long as well can." Kyo said. He knew that they would freeze if they were in the water for too long, so staying on land for long would be there best bet.

* * *

Margret hugged her doll as she watched other boats be dropped in the water from Titanic. She hoped that Tohru was on one of them.

"So kiddo, what's your name?" Margret turned to see a lady with short brown curly hair.

"M-M-Margret." she said. She was still cold and a little scared.

"That's my name too! But you can just call me Molly!" Molly said. Margret nodded. Molly was trying to make conversation to keep the little girl calm. It must be really scary, even more so since she didn't have a mother with her at the moment. They talked about her doll and tried to keep each other warm, in hopes that they would both be ok.

* * *

Tohru placed down her emtpy cup that used to by full of tea and sighed.

"Thank you Machi, that calmed me down more." Tohru said with a small smile. She tried to play it off that she was calm, but on the inside she was screaming. She wanted to save herself, Kyo, Yuki and Machi but she knew that the chances of saving everyone was slim. The thought of have some, if not all of them die was too much for her to bare. She shoved the thought out of her head. Tohru glanced around the room. Machi, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru all knew that the ship was sinking, but everyone seemed very calm. Tohru thought that people would be panicing at this point.

_I love you!_

Those words that Margret said continued to rang through her head like a gong. Her voice, her tears, her screaming when she was trapped, it all broke her heart. _'At least she's safe.'_ Tohru thought. A loud clatter from the deck caught everyones attention. Another lifeboat was leaving. Kyo and Yuki were worried at this point, several lifeboats had left but Tohru and Machi refused to get on any one! What happens when there are no more lifeboats? Tohru stood up and stumbled.

"Is it just me, or does the ship seem to be tilting?" Tohru asked. They went onto the deck, water was spilling onto the front of the boat. Tohru checked her watch: 1:30am. According to some people on the deck the water began to surge over around 15 minutes ago. People now are beginning to panic. People are rushing to lifeboats and shoving people aside. Tohru was ripped away for Kyo in the process. "Kyo!" she yelled as the croud pushed her away.

"Tohru?" he called? She was gone. He dashed around the decks trying to see her; nothing. Tohru had finally pulled away from the croud, but was now on a completly other deck. She glanced around, trying to see Kyo or the others, but all she could see was husbands coaching their wives and children onto the boats. A sailor grabbed her hand and began dragging her into a lifeboat. "No sir, please I need to stay on the ship!" she said trying to pull away. The sailor managed to seat her right in the middle of the lifeboat surrounded by other people. Tohru was beginning to panic. _'I promised Kyo, I can't stay on here! His saftey and my saftey are now the same thing.'_ she boldly told herself. She began making her way towards the end of the boat. People began to yell at her; 'Hey watch it!' "What the heck are you doing?' and 'Stay on the boat girl!' she grabbed onto the railing of the deck and the boat dropped, she was left hanging there. She tried to push herself up, but she was too cold, scared and tired.

"Kyo?" she yelled. She couldn't believe what was happening. She looked below her, the lifeboat had just hit the water and was beginning to row away, if she fell she would land in the freezing water, and she knew that she couldn't stand to get much colder. Tears began welling up in her eyes, as she continued to try to push herself up. Nobody could see her because she was over the edge so nobody could help her, the only things visable were her fingers but people were to worried about fining a lifeboat to see. And even if they did see, they would just assume she was jumping into the water like thousands of others. "Help!" she screamed, but her screams were pushing aside by the yelling of sailors and people freezing in the water, yelling for a boat to come and save them. Tohru's hands were getting sore, but she still tried to cling on. She needed to stay strong for all the people she loved.

"Tohru?" Kyo yelled, she had up and disappeared, and he didn't like that. He was beginning to get mad, everyone was pushing and shoving, but where was his girlfriend?

"HELP!" Kyo stopped, he looked around. _'That sounded like...'_ Kyo thought. He heard that scream again, he looked around and finally saw some fingers shaking against. He flew against the railing and looking up at him, were the red puffy eyes of his girlfriend.

"Tohru! Thank god!" he said grabbing her arms.

"Kyo.." she said fading off and her hands still shaking from the pressure. Kyo began to pull her up, she tried to push her way up at the same time. "Please don't let me fall!" she said shaking. Finally she flew over the edge and into Kyo's arms. They stood their panting, Tohru was shaking. Kyo was a little shocked, if he had taken even two more minutes, his girlfriend could have been an icecube in the water! Kyo hugged her tightly so glad she was ok. Tohru glances around the deck, horrified by what she saw. People were running, screaming, and crying about leaving their loved ones. Tohru was glad that she wasn't one of those people. But there was one thing she didn't like.

Almost all of the forward lifeboats were gone.

Current Time: 1:40am.

* * *

_That last part was just to show how much longer they have until the ship goes down, JSYK. Thanks for reading! :3_


	10. Splitting Up

**Chapter 10 - Splitting Up**

* * *

Kyo was starting to get worried, Tohru was still on board and almost all the lifeboats were gone. He needed to find a way to get her on board. Yuki was having the same problem, Machi was refusing to go anywhere but where Yuki was going. The two needed to find a way to get them onto the boats. Meanwhile the boats stern was rapidly going under water and the boat was tipping more and more with each passing minute. Tohru clung to Kyo's shirt as she watched to horror going on in front of them. Kyo turned Tohru's face to his.

"Listen, I know you hate this, but you need to get on a lifeboat!" Tohru shook her head and Kyo shook her shoulders. "Tohru please understand!" he said his eyes flaring with concern and fear. "I know you hate leaving me, Yuki and Machi, but you need to go...for Margret!" he said his voice going dead serious. Tohru eyes popped out, her eyes began to shake with concern. _'He's right...but I just can't_ _leave!' _Tohru could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but didn't hold back, just let them roll down her cheeks hitting the deck floor. Tohru swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to continue.

"I don't want to leave you Kyo! You're the last bit of family I have!" she said. "And I love you!" she said. Kyo swallowed hard and tried to coax her.

"Listen, as much I hate to say goodbye...we have to. It's for Margret." he said. Tohru eyes poured over with tears and she clung to her dearest boyfriend. How could she leave him? He had been with her through everything, he had protected her. Kyo began to pat her head. "Don't worry, I'll stay with that damn rat and we'll find a way to meet up with you guys." he said. Kyo looked at his pocket watch: 1:55am. Kyo is looking around and can't see Yuki or Machi anywhere. Suddenly he sees a couple holding hands dash through the croud and in front of them. Machi's eyes were puffy and red as well as Tohru's.

"Tohru!..." Machi exlaimed then took a short pause. "I think we hould get on a lifeboat." Tohru eyes grew smaller. Was she hearing right? Machi wanted to..._leave_? Another boom signaled that another lifeboat had been dropped into the water. "Hear me out!" she said quickly before anyone had a chance to comment. "I was talking with one of the sailors, and he said that he is loading a ship with men on the other side of the boat!" she said happily. Tohru glanced up and Kyo. Kyo looked shocked but nodded and turned to face Tohru.

"See! Now get on lifeboat!" Kyo said. Tohru looked back and forth between Machi and Kyo then slowly nodded. Kyo grabbed her hand and they dashed around the deck. Yuki and Kyo were glancing around, but there was only one lifeboat left. Kyo knew what that ment, but he continued to push forwards. He walked Tohru to the front while Yuki walked Machi to the front. The sailor took Machi's hand and sat her in the centre of the boat then placed Tohru on her right. The boat shook and Tohru quicly looked up. Yuki and Kyo were leaning over the edge of the ship watching as the boat went lower and lower. Tohru could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, what would happen to all of them?

"Kyo..." she said under her breath. Then suddenly her voice got louder and louder. "Kyo!" she yelled. Kyo simply stared at her. "I love you!" she gulped as she managed her last words to him. "I'll see you soon!" Those same words had come out of Margret's mouth only hours before, and know she finally knew how Margret felt. Machi was in tears yelling the same wishes to Yuki as the boat finally hit the water and rowed away. Machi and Tohru squeezed eachothers hands, not knowing what would become of them, or their lovers.

"So...what's the truth?" Kyo asked Yuki once the boat was on it's way. Yuki was silent for a moment then spoke:

"There is no lifeboat for men." he spoke his voice quiet. "That boat, is the last one, there are no other boats left on this ship." Yuki said. Kyo watched as the last lifeboat drifted away from shore. He had to level is feet to keep from falling over, the ship was tilting higher and higher now. "How else were we supposed to get them onto boats?" he asked. Kyo nodded.

"There was no other way." he said in a harsh whisper. Yuki and Kyo knew what was in store for them, but they didn't know what was in store for their lovers.

* * *

Tohru fiddled with her watch with her left hand as Machi squeezed her right. They couldn't believe that somehow, they were free and safe. Tohu couldn't believe what she was seeing, the front of the ship was going under, while the back of ship was going higher and higher into the air. Machi looked at Tohru's red puffy tear streaked face and knew that she was as heartbroken as she was. Tohru opened her watch and saw the time: 2:10am, their boat had left only 5 minutes ago, but it felt like a lifetime. All that could be heard were the screams of the people jumping into the freeing water that Tohru had been in hours before, to save Margret. Tohru looked up at the stars and closed her eyes. She prayed that Yuki and Kyo would stay safe, and that Margret, was safe. Oh how she wished she could be with all of them.

"It'll be ok Tohru." Machi whispered. Tohru looked into Machi's brown eyes filled with tears. "They promised remember, promises are never broken." she said with a tear rolling down her left cheek. Tohru looked back up at the sky and continued to pray. Not just for Yuki, Kyo and Margret, but for everyone.

Meanwhile Kyo and Yuki were watching in horror as people slid down the decks and splashed into the frezzing water that was pouring over the Titanic's bow. Kyo couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing! The screams of pain and begging for help. The crying for the lifeboats to come back, and the pain of hugging a loved one for the last time. Kyo swallowed the lump in his throat as he remember the last hug he ever had with Tohru, the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Margret was clinging onto her doll as the boat continued to row forwards, she would always look back to the ship only to see the stern go higher and higher into the air. She always saw splashes in the water and the screams of people asking for help. She couldn't believe taht Tohru, her new Mom, was in all of that chaos. She closed her eyes and looked up to the stars and prayed. Little did she know that Tohru was doing the same thing. All the wanted was to see their loved ones once more.

* * *

Yuki and Kyo began moving up closer to the stern of the ship because it was getting harder and harder to stand. They grabbed ahold of the white railing at the back of the ship and clung for their dear life. Many people had the same idea, people were holding the hands and their lovers and were running to the stern of the ship. People continued to slid down the decks and into the freezing water below. Kyo and Yuki didn't want to be one of those people. The needed to find a way to get back to Tohru and Machi safely and they needed to be alive. Suddenly the began to hear cracking sounds from the middle of the deck, and some of the wood began to tear apart from each other. The lights fliker, and then everything goes dark.

Current Time: 2:17am.

* * *

_Sorry for all the new scenes, I'm trying to get a look at everyone before the ship goes down, thanks for reading and please review!_


	11. Horror Before Your Eyes

**Chapter 11 - Horror Before Your Eyes**

* * *

Tohru froze and she saw the Titanic go dark, her whole lifeboat gasped. Machi was in the same state as Tohru; in shock. Yuki and Kyo on the other hand were working their arms muscles trying to cling to the white railing that was attached to the stern of the Titanic.

"Tohru, they can't see." Machi said. Tohru turned to look at her. "How will Yuki and Kyo find a lifeboat, when they can't see?" Machi said. Tears upon tears began to flow out of her eyes as well as Tohru's. They thought that this was going to be a grea trip, despite the fact that Tohru had been taken back in time, but why did this have to happen here and now?

"They promised Machi," Tohru said. "They'll make it. I know it, we'll see them soon." Tohru said with the tears welling in her eyes once more. She had cried more in these few hours, then she has ever cried in her whole life. She looked at the pitch black ship fading into the darkness, but then saw something that was shocking, the ship was making very loud cracking noises.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kyo yelled wrapping his arms around the white bars. His feet were sliding against the deck as she was trying to push himself up. His arms continued t slip because he was shaking so much. He jumped and twisted but couldn't seem to get up! He turned behind and saw the middle of the deck's board, pulling farther and farther away from each other. The snapping noises was hammering in Yuki and Kyo's ears as they grabbed onto the polls for dear life.

Then, it happened.

Tohru and Machi screamed, the people on the boat were yelling and crying. Margret was leaning forwards in the boat with tears pouring down her eyes. Yuki and Kyo wrapped the polls into a bear hug and the middle of the boat snapped and flew onto the water below. There was so much pressure it was pushing Yuki and Kyo against the boat the widn whipped through their hair as the screams of people rang out from the lifeboats and the people panicing in the water. The boat slammed it's body onto the freezing water, crushing anyone who was underneath. Everyone on the ship had around 5 seconds to get ahold of themselves, because soon the broken part of the stern began to tip into the water. Yuki grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled in over the railing.

"We need to jump!" Yuki yelled over all the water pressure noises beneath them. Kyo stared at him like he was crazy. "Trust me! It's the only way this will work!" Kyo nodded. Yuki stood up still holding onto the white railing bars. "Jump! Go now!" he yelled. Kyo didn't move for a moment. "Jump NOW you stupid cat!" he screamed then grabbed his arm and the jumped off into the water. They hit the water with a large splash and immidiatly began getting sucked under the water. Kyo began to kick his feat and wind his arms more than he ever had before. It seemed to never end, his body ached, and his lungs were begging for air. Finally his orange hair peeked out of the water then he bolted gasping for air. He began to swin away from the sinking ship as fast as he could, still panting and trying to regain his breath. His body was freezing, he began to shiver and he turned around and finally saw the ship go under. He could feel the pressuresucking his feat back into the water. As hard as he tried, he went down again. He kicked and whipped and spun around until finally he reached the surface again and gasped for air once more. He didn't swim this time, just sat there trying to catch his breath. The he realized.

He couldn't see Yuki.

* * *

Tohru and Machi's screams started a pattern as all the boats surrounding them began to scream, yell and cry at the horror before their very eyes. The 'unsinkable' ship had just gone under the deep blue sea, never to see the light of day, ever again. Tohru, Machi and all the lifeboat passengers however didn't care for that, all they wanted as to know if their loved ones, were safe. Tohru and Machi almost knew what happened; unless they got onto a lifeboat, the chances of them being alive, were second to none.

"No...No...NO!" Tohru yelled. Machi just sat in shock, tears pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall, unable to control what she was feeling. "You promised!" Tohru yelled again. She was so angry, sad, and unable to control the broken promises that she had heard only minutes before theship met with it's ending fate.

* * *

Margret stared into the night and watched as the ship sank under the waters never to return. Molly breathed in deeply.

"Godalmighty..." she muttered. Margret had tears folowing from her eyes but stayed strong, she had to remember what her mother had told her, her promise. Margret clung her doll closer to her chest, it was the last thing she had to remember her by.

* * *

"W-w-Where is that d-d-damn r-rat?" Kyo asked between shutters. He looked around, most of the people before him were lifeless and silent, very few people were moving and still crying for help. He swam through the water trying to himself warm. Many people were hoping onto pieces of debris to get out of the water and stay warm. Kyo looked around again and agan and finally saw something, a silent man lying on a piece of a door. "God damn i-i-it!" Kyo said silently he sawm over the the man and realized that it was in fact Yuki. He shook his arm, nothing. He was silent Kyo didn't know what to think. A small crate wandered past him, he hoped on in hopes of being able to stay slightly warm, he also might be able to give some heat to Yuki. Sure Kyo hated Yuki, he hated him to all of his might, but death was the last thing he wanted from him. Kyo felt so cold, and freezing. He glanced around with all of his might, people were still screaming but not as loudly. He knew what that ment. He tried to force himself to stay awake, His eyes suddenly began to close and he saw a bright light...

Current Time: 2:39am.

* * *

_Clifhanger! See you in the next chapter!_


	12. Picked Up

**Chapter 12 - Picked Up**

* * *

**Tohru's Diary**

**Unknown Date and Time**

_I'm so cold, the pages of this book are wrinkled and my hands are freezing. But I hate to write this sience I know I will never say this out loud: Kyo and Yuki are gone. They must be. The boat sunk into the water and I'm sure that they couldn't find a lifeboat. What was I thinking...I should have stayed with them! Now they are gone, my only hope is that little Margret is safe._

Tohru closed her book and rubbed her hands together. She puffed breaths of air onto her hands as the continued to row. People were still debating with the sailor on the lifeboat that they should go back for survivors. The sailor continued to refuse. Tohru didn't know what side to be on. If Yuki and Kyo were alive she would want to go and get them, but if not, she didn't want to have to deal with their dead bodies lying in front of her. The men passed out blanks and Tohru and Machi gladly took one to share and wrapped themselves up in it. Still panting and breathing heavily to keep themselves warm.

"What do you think happened?" Machi asked between sobs. Tohru sat silent.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure if I want to know." Tohru said blandly. That was her honset answer. Many women and children on the boat were still trying to put together what just happened. Tohru and Machi however accepted the fact that the ship was gone. However, ever time an image of Kyo or Yuki flashed through their minds, they would loose it and begin to cry all over again. Within an hour, most of the children on the lifeboat were asleep, the women and men began to comfort each other, but Tohru and Machi sat silent. Neither of them could sleep. After the horror they just saw, how could they? They simply looked up into the sky and prayed that everything would be ok.

* * *

Margret opened her eyes from her deep nap. She was resting in the arms of Molly who was shivering a lot. Margret closed her eyes once more. She hoped it was all just a dream and that as soon as she opened her eyes once more, she would on land, with Tohru and all her dolls. They would sing and hug, and snuggle and everything would be ok. However as much as Margret tried, she knew it couldn't and wouldn't work. She closed her eyes and decided to fall asleep and dream about something happy, and not so sad.

* * *

"There it is! I see it!" the sailor cried. Tohru and Machi turned to see what he was staring at, a ship. Tohru and Machi's eyes popped wide open. It was the RMS Carpathia, who was going to pick up the survivors. Tohru flicked open her watch 7:00am. It was bright outside, but it sure wasn't bright inside Tohru's mind. It was still so dark and terrifying. She couldn't bare to see all of her loved ones, gone in the blink of an eye. It took 15 minutes for their boat to reach the ship, but the sailors on Titanic's lifeboats and on Carpathia helped Tohru and Machi onto the ship. People were all along the ship watching as these poor people wandered onto a ship that they had never intended to be on. Tohru and Machi didn't even look up. Sailor wrapped them up in blankets and gave them tea and let them wander around on one of the main decks. Tohru and Machi sat together and watched as they sky got brighter and brighter.

"I can't believe this." Machi said almost in a whisper. "This was supposed to be an amazing trip for us all. But now we have lost things so dear to us." Tohru didn't sniffle, didn't flinch just let the tears roll down her cheeks, she didn't even hold back. She squeezed Machi's hand tightly. After all, that was all Tohru had left at the moment. Yuki and Kyo were gone, she couldn't see Margret, and she wasn't even in her time period. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment before speaking.

"They wouldn't want us to be like this." Tohru said. "After all, that's what my Mom would have said." Machi looked at her with a serious face, another tear tumbled down her soft pink cheek. "My Mom hated to see anyone in pain, it's the same with Yuki and Kyo. They don't want us to be hurt, they want us to be...happy." Tohru hesitated. She took a deep breath in and then out. She heard a familliar voice and turned around. Tohru eyes darted into a glare. Sally and Steven were walking towards the bench her and Machi were sitting on. The plopped down beside them. Tohru glanced to the two.

"Would you please stop staring at -" Sally stopped in mid-sentance when she saw Tohru's red and puffy face. Tohru could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh.." she said, her voice cracking. "It's you." Tohru looked back to the ocean.

"Why did you do it?" she asked simply. Tohru was tired of getting mad, sad, and lonley, now she just wanted the truth. Sally was silent for a moment then spoke.

"I don't want a daughter." she said. "I only want a son. I regret my mistake, but -"

"No buts." Tohru said calmly cutting her off. Tohru gave Sally a deep glare and continued. "Just becuase I don't like a person that I know, it doesn't mean I'll abandon he or she when they are stuck in a room on a sinking ship." Sally looked at her with eyes that looked heartbroken. "I'm not going to yell at you anymore, I just hate what you did." Torhu calmly said. She grabbed Machi's hand as they walked farther onto the ship. Machi turned around long enough to shoot Sally a glare.

"Mummy, where is Margret?" Steven asked. Sally swallowed hard.

"She's not here right now, honey." Sally said her voice cracking.

Tohru sighed. Most if not all of the people on the deck were crying about the loss of their loved ones, or possesions. Tohru felt like weeping too, but held back the urge. She turned to Machi.

"We have to be strong, for Yuki and Kyo." Tohru said. Machi nodded but Tohru knew that she was feelings as depressed and lonley as she was feeling. Tohru couldn't believe that all of these people had lost family or loved ones on the Titanic. Over 1,000 people died, and Yuki and Kyo were among them. A sailor came by and handed Tohru and Machi another cup of tea. Tohru took a nice sip and glanced around the deck.

Her heart stopped.

Did she just see who she thought she saw? She looked around again. Her heart raced and she began to feel as if she was on air! As she looked above the croud, the top of an orange head caught her eye.

* * *

_Oooo dramatic! Thanks for reading and please review!_


	13. Questions

**Chapter 13 - Questions**

* * *

Tohru scanned the croud once more, sure enough someone with orange hair was on this boat. Tohru hoped with all her might that it was Kyo. Her heart thumped and her heart raced hoping to find the boy of her dreams. She didn't care for manners anymore, she began shoving people aside, pushing and throwing trying to find this man. Once she reached the spot he had moved. Tohru began to run around the deck. When she reached the left side of the deck she turned around and saw the man again. The man turned around to face her. His red eyes shot sparks at her. She was silent for a moment, her heart thumping against her chest and beads of sweat on her brow. He slowly began to walk towards Tohru and she did the same, soon they began to jog, then run. Tohru could see his eyes; it was Kyo.

"KYO! Oh my god!-" she was cut off by Kyo burrying her head into his chest. "Kyo, oh my god it's you!" Tears of joy spilled over Tohru's cheeks and onto Kyo's shirt. Kyo began to do the same, he was finally with his love again. "I'm so glad you're alive!" a croud began to gather around the couple as they shared many kisses, hugs and tears. Kyo leaned in and gave Tohru three fast but meaningful kisses. Machi slowly walked up and smiled. She tapped Kyo on the shoulder.

"What about Yuki? Is he alright?" Machi asked. Kyo stood silent and looked at the ground. He flashed back to him getting onto a lifeboat:

_I could see the light, I thought I was dying, but it was the light of a lifeboat._

_"I see him!Grab him pull him up! Pull them both up!" the sailor had demanded. Kyo was wrapped in many blankets and so was Yuki. Yuki however didn't move. Kyo stood silent shaking from the cold and staring at Yuki not moving on the groud._

_As soon as they had reached the ship in the morning, Yuki was taken to the doctor's ward, and Kyo hadn't heard anything since._

"I don't know." he simply said. Machi had tears welling in her eyes, Tohru got her love, but she didn't get hers. The emergancy proffesionals walked onto the deck.

"We are looked for Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma and Machi Kuragi" said one man. The three follwed him. He held opened the door while the three entered the small room and saw Yuki lying on the bed. Machi began to sob. Yuki eyes twitched and they slowly opened. Everyone's heart stopped. "He is still very cold for his state, and why don't know how much longer he has, so be gentle and don't try to overwhelm him." the doctor said as he closed the door to give them space. Yuki sat up and looked at Machi who had tears spilling over her cheeks, a hundred per second. He extended his arms. Machi ignored the docters orders and jumped into his arms wrapping hers around his chest.

"Yuki, I'm so glad you're ok! I missed you so much!" she said in a harsh whisper. Yuki hugged her back and petted her head.

"I'm not officialy better." he said. The three gave him a serious look. My blood is very thin and I'm still very cold, they don't know if I will make it..." he said trailing off. Machi's tears moved faster and faster as Yuki spoke. "I'm sure I'll be fine." he said looking through his window.

Now that they all knew that everyone was safe (at least for now) they could finally think about what had happened. They all flashed back to the Titanic's final moments before it went under and sunk into the great blue sea. Poor Titanic, known as an 'unsinkable' ship, yet went down on her first trip. Tohru closed her eyes. It was hard to imagine that 24 hours ago, she was still happy, holding hands and having a great time talking with Yuki, Kyo and Machi, unaware at what was going to happen just a few hours later. Tohru glanced around the room. All these people were safe. Her eyes bolted upright. Where was Margret? Was she ok? Did she live? Tohru took a step back.

"Tohru, everything ok?" Kyo asked. Machi and Yuki turned awa from eachother and looked at the couple. Tohru looked up and Kyo then at Machi and Yuki.

"Machi, watch over Yuki!" Tohru said, then she dashed out of the room. Kyo stood there for a moment then followed. Tohru ran as fast as she could through the swarms of people and onto the deck. She pulled out her pocket watch: 8:50am. She looked around the deck. The crew said that they had picked up all the boats that Titanic had claimed that they sent out. Tohru dashed around, then she saw Molly Brown, she was on the boat with Margret. She dashed up and tapped her on the shoulder. Kyo ran up as well panting from all the running her had to do.

"Excuse me, do you know a little girl named Margret?" Molly stood silent, she didn't move she didn't talk for a while. Then slowly she nodded. "Where is she?" Tohru asked anxious. Tohru could see tears welling in her eyes.

"She didn't make it." Molly said. Tohru shot aback. _'What does she mean?'_ Tohru asked herself. "She didn't survive." Tohru began to let the tears flow down her cheeks. Flash backs of her saving Margret, fixing her hair, sleeping with her, waving goodbye, flashed through her mind. Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru. "When we were on the boat, she sat back against me and whispered 'I can't take this anymore.' then she stopped talking...forever..." Molly snuffled. Tohru held a hand to her mouth unable to control her emotions. "When we got onto the ship she was taken to the docters, who called her dead. She got too cold that's all." Molly turned away. "I'm sorry I can't say anymore." Molly turned away and left sobbing now. Tohru turned to Kyo.

"No..." she whispered. "No...no-not the little girl that we saved." Tohru began to cry, tears rolled down her cheeks. "Our Margret...is gone? I promised her, I said everything was going to be alright!"

_I'll see you soon! I love you!_

The last words Margret ever said rang through Tohru's head like a gong.

"I told her, that I'd see her soon! No!" Tohru said burying her face into Kyo's shirt. Kyo was still shocked. The little girl that was just like Tohru, was gone from the world forever. He finally placed hs arms around her waist and hugged her close. The images of Margret and her doll flashed through Tohru's mind, her sweet little voice, the voice that she loved so much...gone. Tohru looked up to the sky in awe. She let the tears flow down her face, she wasn't going to hold them back. She tried so hard to be strong for Margret, telling her wishes and hugging her.

_MUMMY!_

Tohru couldn't believe that the little girl that called her 'mummy' was now gone from the world. Tohru felt hazy and suddenly.

Everything went white.

* * *

_:'( so sad..._


	14. In A Flash

**Chapter 14 - In A Flash**

* * *

Tohru eyes popped open gasping. She looked around, she was in her history class. She held her head in struggle to figure out what had happened. She glanced around, Yuki and Kyo were in the same shocked state she was. She looked up.

"And that's how the Titanic sank." their history teacher said placing his pointer down on his desk. Tohru glanced at Yuki and Kyo who looked at her and shrugged. Tohru raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Honda."

"Was their a young girl in third class who's name was Margret?" she asked. The teacher thought for a moment then pulled out his laptop and typing in something.

"Ah! Here you are Ms. Honda! Here is what this article says." Tohru listened.

"_Scientists have found a small doll like object miles away from where the Titanic sank. A few places away from where the Carpathia picked up the survivors. We have concluded that a young girl must have dropped her doll while in a lifeboat on the way to get rescued. Scientists have also discovered that this doll belonged to a young third class girl named Margret Finch, who sadly passed away on a lifeboat to saftey. Once the Titanic accident had occured, Margaret Brown stated: 'She was the best young lady I had ever seen, when we were on the lifeboats to get rescued she whisped to me that she could't take it anymore and the stopped talking and closed her eyes. Later Carpathia workers told us she had died.' Margret was known to have been abandonded by her mother, but quikly grew attached to another teenage lady on the ship who's name remains a mystery today._"

Tohru stood in shock.

"Does that clear up your question Ms. Honda?" Tohru slowly nodded. The bell rang and the three startled friends stood up and walked into the hallway.

"What the hell just happened?" Kyo asked. Yuki was looking down the hallway.

"I guess it was all just a dream..." Tohru thought. Kyo grabbed her hand and began walking down the hallway.

"Well now that we're home we can finally eat normal food! I saw KFC for dinner tonight!" Kyo said walkign Tohru down the hallways. Yuki glanced around the the hallways and finally spotted the thing that he had been looking for. He ran up to a girl with long brown hair.

"Excuse me," he began. The girl turned around showing her brown eyes to him. "Are you Ms. Machi Kuragi?" Yuki asked crossing his fingers.

"Yes, do I now you from somewhere? You look familiar..." she said. Yuki smiled.

"Would you like an escort home? Then I'll explain." Yuki said smiling. He was simply planning to tell her that they were in the same math class, but was hoping that they could get back to lovers like they were 100 years ago.

* * *

"We're home!" Tohru said. She was so happy to step onto the Sohma's living room carpet. She walked into the kitchen to began working on dinner. Kyo's KFC idea had been shattered, so Tohru was going to make some riceballs.

"Hey Tohru! You might wanna see this!" Kyo called out from the living room. Tohru walked into the living room and watched the TV. Tohru held her breath. They were showing footage of the Titanic underwater for it's 100th year under the deep blue sea. Tohru eyes filled with tears and she breathed in.

She could still remember the smiling faces, the bright colors, the happy people, the tours, the food. But she also remembers the screams, the pain, the sorrow and the heart break. Titanic, the ship of dreams. Tohru sighed. That beautiful ship is now a rubble pile at the bottom of an ocean. If only somehow, the ship could come alive once again. Margret would live, people wouldn't die, the happiness would continue, for sadly it was just a dream. Tohru breathed in deeply and whispered the words:

Titanic. Gone but not forgotton.

* * *

**This story is dedicated to the 100th year of the Titanic's sinking and is ment to remember the brave men and women who lost their lived to this accident.**

**All 1,500 of them, on one of the deadliest peacetime maritime disasters in history.**

**RIP Titanic**

**1912-2012**

* * *

All the characters in this story were real people on the Titanic except for Machi, Kyo, Tohru, Margret, Sally and Steven.

All of the times were accurate to the actual sinking.

I do not own Titanic, I am simply writing this story because my imagination was begging me to write it.

Thank you so much for reading everyone.

Titanic, gone but not forgotton.

...


End file.
